


Ignore the Birds, Ron

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ron have taken one too many shots of firewhiskey ...





	Ignore the Birds, Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Smut written for satindolls at livejournal -- using a prompt from the First Lines Challenge at the community harry_and_ron.  


* * *

Harry couldn't be sure if it was the firewhiskey or the way Ron hair seemed to glow in the mid day sun, but everything around the redhead blurred into the background until the only thing Harry could focus on were Ron's crystalline blue eyes and his full, dark, entirely too kissable lips.

 

Harry hiccupped, not tearing his eyes away from Ron. Ron, however, was looking out the window, watching interestedly as a few owls flew into the Owlery. He giggled as he followed the trajectory of one of their droppings. Ron took another swig from his bottle of firewhiskey and turned to Harry, grinning "Say Harry, mate, come here, look at these birds ..." but he stopped speaking almost immediately. Harry's gaze was intense, those green eyes darkening to an almost black and without warning a small pale hand came to rest on a rapidly growing bulge in blue jeans.

 

"Ron," Harry rasped, his voice low and rough "Do you know what you look like right now?" Ron's eyes widened and followed the path of that hand as it slowly undid the zipper and button on those jeans. "Fuck ... your eyes are so gorgeous, did you know that? Your mouth ... fuck ... amazing" Harry slurred as he slowly pulled his half-hard cock out of his jeans and boxers.

 

Ron whimpered as skin was exposed and his hand flew to his own jeans where his cock was beginning to stir, and was resting uncomfortably against his zipper, slowly palming himself through the fabric. When Harry spoke his voice was lower than a whisper, throaty and hoarse. "Your hair Ron. It's ... fuck, it's glowing. You're beautiful, do you know that?" Ron's head spun and he continued to rub himself through his jeans, taking another sip from his drink, alcohol burning away any doubts.

 

Harry was stroking himself faster now, and Ron could see pre-cum gathering at the head of Harry's cock. Not daring to take his gaze off Harry's jerking hand, he pulled his own cock out of his jeans, feeling it hot and heavy in his hand. Harry groaned and threw his head back, running his thumb across the tip of his cock, spreading pre-cum onto his shaft.

 

Ron began to stroke himself in time to Harry's movements, watching the slip-slide of that small, pale hand on that hard cock nestled in jet black curls. Harry's eyes locked on Ron's and his hand slowed; he stood unsteadily, stumbling over to the chair where Ron sat, collapsing to his knees in front of him. He languidly stroked himself with his left hand, stilling Ron's movements on his cock with his right.

 

Harry wrapped his hand around as much of Ron's length as he could, eliciting a whimper from Ron and without breaking eye contact, dipped his head and took the head of Ron's cock in his mouth.

 

Ron moaned loudly, his toes curling and thighs tensing, his fingers twisting through Harry's hair, pulling gently. "Do ... do you know what you're doing Harry? Fuck, so good - you're ... so fucking drunk." He gasped as Harry licked down the length of his shaft, fingers gently tugging at his balls. 

 

"You ... too ... Ron ... that's ... some ... firewhiskey ..." he slurred through licks.

 

"Fuckin' right it is ..." Ron's hips thrust up, forcing more of his cock into Harry's mouth, and Harry sucked greedily, his left hand working faster on his own cock. "Come ... up here, Harry ..." Harry released Ron's cock and stood slowly, vision unfocused as he straddled Ron's lap, their cocks grinding together, drawing loud moans and gasps from both boys.

 

Harry's mouth descended on Ron's, finally tasting those full lips as they opened up to receive a very insistent tongue, both boys tasting of firewhiskey, Harry's pale hands reaching up to tangle in that glowing hair, hips grinding down, cocks sliding together. Ron reached between both of them, taking both of their leaking erections on one large, freckled hand, pumping slowly. Harry broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Ron's clothed shoulder, groaning lowly and thrusting his hips into the circle of Ron's hand, gripped the muscular arms circling him.

 

Harry reached down to the hem of Ron's t-shirt and, breaking Ron's grip on their cocks, brought the shirt over his head, kissing Ron's collarbone as it was exposed. Ron sucked in a breath, taking both cocks in hand again as Harry dipped his tongue into the hollow of his throat, trailing kisses down to a nipple and bringing it into his mouth, biting gently.

 

Ron groaned, his head swimming from lust and alcohol and stroked them both faster, feeling his release building up. "Harry ... m'gonna ... I'm ..." one, two, three strokes later, Ron moaned his release and bit into Harry's shoulder as spurts of come shot from his cock in between their bodies, hitting his own stomach, Harry's shirt, and both of their cocks, coating them. Harry whimpered as Ron released his own softening cock, taking Harry's, now newly lubricated with Ron's come and began stroking fast, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, biting into Harry's neck.

 

Harry's breath was shortening, his hips thrusting into Ron's hand, and as Ron took one of Harry's nipples in his mouth through the fabric of his t-shirt, Harry gasped, throwing his head back, his come joining the pool in between the two sweaty bodies. As he shook with aftershocks, Ron stroked his back and inner thighs, head still spinning slightly.

 

After a quiet minute, Harry broke the silence. "R-Ron? I'm sorry."

 

"What?" Ron turned Harry's head to face him. "Why are you sorry?"

 

Harry's eyes fell. "I didn't mean to do that to you ... I just - the firewhiskey ... and you looked so good - and wow we were so drunk weren't we? And oh fuckgodsplease don't hate me for this ..."

 

"I don't hate you Harry!" Ron grinned. "That was the hottest thing I've ever experienced. We should get drunk more often."


End file.
